A Future Without You
by ThousandSummer
Summary: "Now I know how it feels, to be left alone by the people you hold dear." - Lucy Heartfilia. Set 500 years in the future where magic did not exist. Fiore will be in the brink of destruction once again. How can a group of simple humans save the kingdom from a creature that only exist on books and myths. NaLu/ Future set-up/ Rate and Review/ Ongoing
1. Prologue- Fading Hope

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"_Now I know how it feels, to be left alone by the people you hold dear."_

**Prologue- Fading Hope**

"Natsu?" Holding him close to her chest, Lucy slowly moved his body back and forth hoping to wake him.

"Natsu, please open your eyes! Don't leave me here" Her tears dripping onto his face, slightly washing the dirt and blood.

"Natsu, please!" She uttered.

Heart pounding, hands trembling, she noticed that his eyes moved.

Holding her breath, she heard it, her name whispered in his still parted lips, "Lucy".

She smiled.

**/TBC**


	2. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings**

_Year 1295 Crocus, Fiore (hotel's lobby)_

"Oi butthead, where do you think you're going?" a dark haired man said.

"Who are you calling butthead, you pervert!" interjected by the other.

"Slanty eyes"

"Droopy eyes"

"Pinky"

"What t-, my hair is not pink its salmon! Know the difference you scumbag"

"Guys, be quite! I'm trying to concentrate here!" exclaimed by a girl with blue unruly hair tied by a headband.

"Whatcha' reading, Levy? Some old boring books again?" The dark haired guy said while trying to read behind the girl's shoulders.

"Oi, pervert! Fight me!" Screamed the guy with the pink hair.

"Stop screaming Natsu, your making my ears hurt" Levy hissed.

"As for your question Gray, it's a book about Fiore's history I've found in a dumpster." Levy looked up to Gray.

"Tsk, it's still boring you know. Hey bubblegum hair! Let's head out for a while" said Gray.

"Wha-, my hair is not pink-"

"I did not mention any pink, yah dumbass" Gray said while grabbing Natsu's shirt, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Levy cried she didn't want to be left alone.

There had been continuous earthquakes and landslide happening within the past few weeks. Fiore was in a state of calamity, land and sea travel had been temporary shut down and curfews were set. The kingdom was desperate in finding the source of the quakes. Scientist, scholars and even simple civilians had been called forth to Crocus for help.

* * *

Walking around, the group consisting of Levy, Natsu and Gray stopped upon seeing a familiar figure approached by.

"What's up Ezra"

"Yo, Ezra"

"Hi, Ezra-san"

"Hey, what are you still doing outside? There's a curfew you know. You back inside your inn before I put all of you in jail" the red hair girl named Ezra said.

"Relax Ezra, there's still a few minutes before curfew, we just want to walk around, to enjoy the night" Gray smirked.

Pulling up her sword, she shoved the handle at Gray's chest. "I don't want your explanation Gray. Go back before you all get in troubled".

"Aye, we will be all going back now. Right Gray?" Levy muttered while stepping on Gray's foot.

"Ouch, Hey!" Gray hissed "Don't argue just go" hissed Levy into Gray's ear while pushing Natsu ahead.

"Come! I'll escort you to your lodgings. How's the researched Levy. You got something?" Ezra looked at Levy's face hoping for an answer.

"Not yet Ezra-san, I'm still searching. It's really difficult to search especially after what happened with the kingdom's grand library 70 years ago. Most books and documents consisting of Fiore's history got incinerated because of the fire. All of our history, gone!" Levy cried.

"Not only that, the library also stores all of the electronic data for online searches" Natsu added.

"Yes, they said that it was awful. The place was burned to the ground." whispered Ezra giving Levy's shoulder a squeeze.

Silence soon followed after. Hovering round lacrimas could be seen in the sky like mini diamonds, making the night sky glow .

"Alright we're here." Ezra said, looking up the building in front of her, Hotel Aubépine, its luxurious amenities and state of the art technology makes it one of the famous hotels in Crocus.

"Thank you Ezra-san" Levy smiled.

"No! We're not done yet! Ezra, fight me!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Oi Natsu! Are you suicidal?" hiss Gray.

"Fine! If that's what you want" smirked Ezra.

Shouts and groans was heared disturbing the once peaceful night.

* * *

"You can put him on the bed Ezra" said Gray "Man, you could really give a beating. Poor bastard"

"It's his choice Gray" Ezra answered while plopping Natsu on an empty bed. "If it's not for Levy, I've have kicked you two out of Crocus already".

"Now, now we're friends right. Actually, it's been awhile since we've talked to each other, how's the palace life. Being one of the King's guards must be awesome." said Gray while sitting down next to Natsu.

"It's been great Gray, having to do what I like best. But I do miss our hometown." Ezra sighed, running her fingers to her long ponytailed hair.

"I better be going. See you later Gray, I'll go say bye to Levy at the other room" Ezra smiled.

"Yeah, bye-" but then the door burst open reveling a flustered Levy.

"Guys, did you saw the news? The- they found out what's causing the earthquakes." Levy cried.

"What is it Levy?" they asked.

"It's a dra-dragon"

**/TBC**

* * *

**_Grand Library- _****the biggest Library in whole Fiore, containing all of the data and records for the past 700 years. In the year X990 the simple library also became the biggest online network system, storing and gathering information for online usage.**

**_Great Fire of Crocus_****- a fire that burned down the Grand Library 70 years ago due to faulty wiring.**


	3. Chapter 2- The Truth

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Truth**

"What do you mean dragons? They're myths, folklore or stories to scare children." said Grey.

"I know Gray but it's all over the news. Here look" said Levy. She brought out a small transparent device that could easily fit a palm.

"_A dragon I say, we all saw a dragon. The earthquakes epicenter is in the northeast desert ruin Fiore. We found a hidden cave, deep under the desert ground. We thought nothing of it first until we heard it. A sleeping black dragon caged behind written words, and it's slowly awakening" bellowed the man_

"A dragon, cool!" squealed Natsu  
"Gah, oi Natsu when did you waked up?" yelled Gray.

"This is bad, if this man telling the truth. The kingdom will be in a more state of panic. I must go to the palace at once" without looking back, Ezra stormed through the night.

"What do you think Levy? You're the brains here, in fact we're all here because of you" said Natsu.

"Well it's not really my fault that you two are here you know. You're the one who volunteered to be my escort" answered Levy. She sat on the bed, moving Gray and the still incapacitated Natsu to the side.

"I guess, at some point, I do believe in dragons or mythical creatures. In history books it's said that the kingdom of Fiore was once a enchanted place filled with magic and monsters" she whispered.

"Tsk, magical- that's for kids Levy, nothing is magic anymore, just the cold harsh reality. I mean look outside- technology replaced the so called magic of yours. We don't even know for sure if the information in those books were telling the truth. Heck nobody reads books anymore" scoffed Gray crossing his arms together.

"Oi Gray. Shut up" bellowed Natsu.

"Whatcha say Pin-" a soft whimpered can be heard. Holding back her tears, Levy rushes out of the room.

"Now look what you've done" Natsu said to Gray, pushing him off the bed. "I'm going back to sleep. Night moron"

* * *

She did not sleep, for 2 nights she never left her room. She searched and looked for clues on what's reality. As a scholar, Levy spends all of her time and strength in restoring the past that was lost. She was gifted; she always remembers the things that pass her eyes, a walking archive. That's one of the reason she was called forth to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, so she could lend her thoughts on what's happening.

"Levy? I-I'm sorry" whispered Gray through her door.

"Please come out, we miss our nakama, Levy" whispered Natsu.

"Levy, I know the things that I said are kind of harsh and-"Gray started but never finished, as a collection of footsteps can be heard at the other side of the door. The door opened with a bang, inside a grinning Levy can be seen.

"Guys I found it! I finally found it" she grinned  
"What do you mean Levy? asked Natsu

"Here, this is the book I found a few days ago. A little researched and bam! This book was published three hundred years ago" she exclaimed, flustered from the excitement.

"Three hundred!" the two guys both screamed.

"Come here inside and I'll show you"

Piles of books and papers can be seen in every nook and crannies. Electronic projections and variety images are enlarged in every wall. A small 5D projection of Fiore's map can be seen at the center of the room, flickering slightly, illuminating the dark room.

"Here, look at the book" said Levy moving the said book in a table near Natsu and Gray who sheltered themselves in the nearest sofa.

"But it looks brand new Levy, how can you say that it is a hundred years old" Natsu asked eyeing the item in Levy's hand.

"Well it's simple Natsu, just look at the publication date. It dated at the year X992" answered Levy.

" Um, but how can be sure that they didn't put a fake date back then?" Natsu answered back

"It's against the law, dumbass" said Gray.

"I'm not talking to you Pervert" hissed Natsu

"Wanna go, hothead?" answered Gray

"Bring it on, Popsicle-"

"Guys! Stop it!" yelled Levy. "Sheesh, will you two behave" she sighed she then glanced at Natsu and said "Could you hand me a lighter, please?"

"Whatcha gonna do with it Levy" handling the lighter to Levy.

"Watch" she said.

Opening the lighter, Levy slowly leads it to the corner of the book, burning the whole thing in process. The two guys panicked, pulling the book form Levy's hand to prevent it from burning her. They were surprised by Levy's action, as Levy treasured each one of her books like her own flesh and blood.

Using one of the pillows, Gray tried to put the small fire down while Natsu scurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water."Hey firebrain, the fire's out" Gray yelled. Natsu ran back and push Gray aside to see the damage. His eyes widen for he was expecting a ruin book, but the book in front of him was unscathed, no burned marks, no ash remains, nothing.

"Oi Levy, what kind of sorcery is this? roared Natsu.

"That's what I'm talking about Natsu, sorcery, magic! There's some kind of barrier or shield that protecting the book from physical harm" answered Levy.

"I got to hand it you Levy, you know your stuff. Sorry for doubting you" recovered Gray.

"So what now, Levy? What did you found out?" asked Natsu

Levy smiled.

* * *

"…and there were the guilds! Somehow the kingdom of Fiore was filled with many amazing magicians' guild that helped ordinary people with their everyday lives. And oh-oh! The Grand Magic Games! Did you know that every year the magic council held the games to know the most powerful guilds" babbled Levy with her two companions. They were now traveling via air rail to the castle of Crocus to meet the council of scholars.

"And you know what" she grinned, "What?!" they asked

"The most powerful guild back then was-" she stood forth, moving in a tiny circle inside their vehicle. Her right hand moving high up in the air, she raises her index finger and thumb.

"FAIRY TAIL!" she exclaimed, her face beaming in excitement.

With the whole lively and bustling view of Crocus below them and the whole blue horizon ahead. The two guys stood up, they raised their hand and fingers to the air and yelled "Fairy Tail."

**/TBC**

* * *

**_Air rail-_**** like a cable cart but without the cable, propelled using solar power and air current by day and electricity by night. One means of transportation inside Crocus.**

**_Council of scholars-_**** a collective body of individuals that primarily leads the storing of hard and soft data in the network system in the Grand Library. They're leading the restoration of data that was lost due to the great fire of Crocus 70 years ago.**


	4. Chapter 3- Race against Time

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Race against Time**

Although the town is now called a city and old structures had been replace by countless of buildings, skyscrapers, roads and bridges you still cannot deny its beauty. It still features the most distinct trait of the kingdom, the flowers. Its limitless flowers adorning the streets and roads, the flower beds that were placed everywhere and varieties of plants as far as the eye could see. The capital city of Fiore is still called the Flower Blooming Capital.

The group arrives at the bustling royal palace of Crocus, the Mercurius. Even though old, the palace haven't lost its regal and serene quality, it's still one of the most majestic buildings in all Fiore. Its ancient structure is intricately decorated by the royal crest and is still surrounded by its lush garden. Running up the grand staircase at the foot of the palace door, the group was approached by a known figure.

"Freed-san! Hi how are you? Levy called. Freed Lundgren is one of the youngest members at the council of scholars. He specializes in ancient languages and text.

"Greetings Levy, I received your message. Come, the council is curious of what you've research" Freed answers back. Looking at Levy's two companions he said "I believe I cannot ask you to join us, the meeting room is dreadful at the moment. With all the commotion happening about, the council is in a state of confusion."

"Nah, it's alright we'll just looked around and look for something to do" Gray said

"Thank you for understanding" Freed smiled. "Ezra is your companion right? I believe she's in the knight's quarters" he said.

"Alright, thanks Freed. Take care of Levy" Natsu grinned, with that the two guys departed.

The knight's quarter is at the northwest hall of Mercurius. The central entertainment room could be found inside followed by a small kitchen. Individual sleeping quarters were separated by gender which is located at the south hall of the central room.

A looked of confusion surrounds the two when they arrived at the central room, inside was Ezra glancing at a 3D projection of Fiore's map while her colleagues are at the side listening to her.

"What are two doing here?" asked Ezra

"Er, we were looking for you" answered Natsu whilst looking at Gray

"Um, we just escorted Levy to the council, Freed said that you were here. Is it a bad time?" said Gray

"No, it's fine. We're are just about to finish" Ezra sighed "Sit down and be quiet"

"Aye!"

* * *

"What are you guys planning about Ezra? Seems all suspicious to me" the meeting was adjourned, the trio now moved into one of the smaller rooms.  
"It's just the usual Natsu, protecting Crocus and dispensing soldiers to nearby cities and towns. Now that the news about the dragon had been publicized, people are now in a state of further disarray" Ezra sighed.

"A dragon, huh? Do you believe in that stuff?" Gray asked

"Yes Gray, I believe I do. For I saw it myself" Ezra stated

"Yo-you saw the dragon?" they asked

"Yes, it was an enormous black beast whose entire upper body is covered in round scales with blue markings on it. It was terrifying! It still gives me the chills whenever I remembered it. As the news says it's slowly awakening, the earthquakes happening are the result of its struggle. What more will it be if the creature is truly freed" Ezra sighed, her hands shaking in distress.

"Maybe it's friendly, maybe it just wants to come out-" Natsu started

"It already killed several people, the beast breaths fire though not powerful enough because of its trance like state"

"We're sorry to hear that, what now Ezra? What are you guys planning to do now?" Gray asked

"I don't know, for we must know first of the dragon's origin. A week ago, dragons are creatures of legends, now-, I don't know what to believe anymore" breathed Ezra.

Natsu moved, thinking deeply "A black dragon, a black dragon… Gray! Remember what Levy told us a while ago, about a black dragon"

Gray's eyes widen for he too remember a tiny detail Levy said. "The dragon king, acno-…"

* * *

"Acnologia? Are you sure Levy? That's what the book says? The dragon was Acnologia? Freed inquired

"Well, it's only the dragon that was mentioned in the book. The black dragon king Acnologia. As the book said, this dragon is dangerous for it killed countless of human and destroyed many cities" Levy answered back.

"Now this is alarming. If that is true, then Fiore will be in danger" an elder scholar named Bob said.

"We must act at once, we must gather everything there is to know about the dragons especially Acnologia. Found out where it originated and why it is bound to that place" the head scholar named Yajima said.

"Understood Elder, I'll inform the other members at once" Freed said. Scampering around, the council members left to each and their own destinations, with only Levy and elder Yajima behind.

"Thank you Levy, for your hard work" said Yajima

"Do you believe everything that I've said, Elder? Levy asked.

"Well, it's really difficult to believe at first. But you know, when I was a child my great grandfather told me of magic and mystical beings roaming around Fiore. I always believe him and I believe you too" Yajima smiled.

"Thank you elder. There was one more thing that I failed to mention" Levy said

"What is it child?" he inquired.

"The book mention of an mystical island, somewhere around Fiore, I want to look for it"

"An island huh?" Yajima said

"Yes, it was owned by a guild named Fairy Tail. It's their holy ground of some sort" Levy pondered. "Maybe we can find clues in there" she said after.

It will be great if we find it, maybe things would become much simpler if we have more information" Yajima said.

"Then would you-?"

"Yes child, I would grant your request. I'll ask the king and the royal army to join your search. I might be dangerous, for we don't know if the island still exists" he said

"Thank you elder! You won't be disappointed" Levy gushed.

Moving in a speed of light, Levy sought for her companions as the race against time begins.

**/TBC**

**rate and review**


	5. Chapter 4- The Holy Ground

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Holy Ground**

"Le-Levy, are you sure about this place?"

"Oi! Move your slimy butt out of here, flamehead"

"I can't helped being sick you pervert-t- blaargg"

"Kyaa, Natsu!"

The R.N. (Royal Navy) Marionette is one fastest and highly advanced war vessel of Fiore's navy. It has the capability of both submersible and flight. Spearheading the ship is Ezra along with several knights and guards. Freed and Levy will be representing the scholars, while Natsu and Gray, will be Natsu and Gray.

The group now is in search of an island that was believed to held answers to mysteries of an unknown past, the Tenrou Island. Sailing forth to the vast sea, hundreds of miles far from the mainland, the group now is in the edge of madness by searching for the supposedly lost island.

"Are you really sure about this Levy, it's been 4 days?" barf Natsu

"I know it's here somewhere, I just knew it!" answered Levy

"Well, we're in the middle of nowhere now Levy" said Gray

"Hush you guys, don't disturb Levy" Ezra reprimanded. "Any signs of any island? Jet and Droy!"

"Ne-negative Ma'am" they answered back

* * *

For 4 days they've searched. Tranquil atmosphere at one moment then waves and raging storms afterwards, making our poor pink-headed boy sick for days. As the hours gone by the group noticed the intense warm temperature that surrounds them, making them confused as the cold month of October is just nearby.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" asked Gray, slowly stripping away his clothes

"Do-don't strip pe-pervert!" said a very nauseated Natsu by the bow of the ship.

"Your right Gray, it's getting warmer by the moment" said Freed, he looked at Levy and said. "Levy according to my calculations, the island is somewhere near here" called Freed.

"You sure about that Freed?" asked Erza.

"Yeah positive" he said.

Hands trembling, body deteriorating, Natsu tried to stand up and leave but he failed to do so. Crawling away from the deck and away to the intense heat, he noticed the book that everyone's fussing about. Reaching out his hands, he slowly shoved the book off the table near the half-naked Gray. While prone he sluggishly opened the book on the bookmarked page. "Fairy Tail huh" he thought. He then noticed the weird symbol on the page that represents the guild mark.

"Hmmm, looks like a bird with a tail" he wondered. "I-I know that sign. I saw it somewhere" he pondered.

Forgetting his motion sickness, Natsu continues to read. After several minutes of reading and attempting not to barf, he unexpectedly reads something interesting.

"Levy!" he hollered. "Yes? Natsu" she answered.

"What do you mean by this?" he inquired, pointing on a certain sentence in the page. "It said that the Tenrou Island is hidden by a strong magic barrier that only those bearing the Fairy Tail crest can see the island" he said.

"Yes Natsu, I know-" Levy exhaustedly said.

"Then-" he started.

"Actually, I don't know what to do anymore Natsu" she sighed. "I have a strong feeling it's here. I just know it! But as I looked around, I'm just confused as you are" she whispered looking at the side.

"Well, as you said it's a lost island Levy. If it's not, surely we've seen it by now" Freed said, picking the debilitated Natsu at the floor. "Come Natsu, off to bed with you, I don't want to see another vomit on the floor."

* * *

As the afternoon strikes the sun's ray intensifies leaving an underwear-clad Gray in sight. The girls too strip to their bikinis, as the other members slowly remove their clothing as well. Below deck, a very grumpy Natsu could be heard, swearing and muttering in a gibberish matter as the heat slowly penetrates the air-conditioned room he sleeps in. Twisting and turning in his bed, Natsu scratched his heated skin, removing his shirt in the process.

"Gah! It's so hot!" he yelled. Running up the stairs he looks for someone to complain to. "Ezra! It's so hot!" he screamed finding Ezra at the control room.

"I know, Natsu. This is a war ship not a luxury cruise line, so just bear with it" she replied. "Better yet, go with Gray. I think he's in the walk-in fridge at the moment" she then followed.

"No, I don't want to be alone with stripper" he replied scratching himself. Moving away to find something to do, he then moves up above deck and saw Jet and Droy fawning over the bikini-clad Levy. "Yo! Levy" he yelled eyeing the surprised duo off the side.

"Hi Natsu, feeling better?" she asked

"A little" he said rubbing is reddening arm and torso, Natsu then plops on a spare chair at Levy's side.

"Natsu?" Levy asked "What's that on your arm?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu inquired, looking at his right arm. "Hmmm, a mark I guess. My skin gets blotchy whenever it is hot. One time, I saw a cat on my stomach or is it a rat?" he wondered.

"Hmmm looks like a dead bird to me" Gray said, suddenly appearing.

"Kyaa! Please, don't do that Gray" Levy gushed out clutching her pounding heart. Settling in, Gray ogled the red mark at Natsu's arm.

"I've seen that somewhere" he murmured. Holding out his right hand he slaps Natsu's arm really hard.

"Gwaa! What's that for stripper? Natsu yelled, readying his hand for a punch.

"Wait!" screamed Levy, observing Natsu's reddening skin. "Gray, do that again" she said.

"Wha-?"

Gray then smacks Natsu's arm harder than before. "Awwww! Why you-"

Levy's eyes widen, seeing the familiar mark on his arm. She screamed in delight on what see saw, alerting the others.

"What's the commotion all about? Are you in pain Levy? I heard you screamed" Asked Ezra as she and Freed walked near the group.

"The exact opposite, Ezra! Look at Natsu's arm" she said enthusiastically.

Moving a little closer, Ezra and Freed looked at the inflamed mark on Natsu's arm. "Is that what I think it is?" wondered Freed.

Getting a little curious itself, Natsu looked at his arm examining it closely "Oh, that's why the insignia in the book looks familiar! It's the mark that keeps appearing in my arm every time it gets hot" he exclaimed.

"You mean, it's not the first time the mark appeared?" asked Levy

"Yes, as long as I can remember" he then added.

Still eyeing the mark, Freed added "The Fairy Tail Crest huh?" he pondered.

"Ezra, I want to test something" said Freed looking at Ezra with a silent question. Freed then looked at Natsu and asked "Natsu can you swim?"

Like some kind of telepathy, Ezra suddenly shoves Natsu off the ship and yelled "Man overboard!"

Lightning flashed as a huge wave suddenly appeared. The water shook as the ship wobbled to the side. Like a ghost, an island suddenly burst out of the water giving off its regal glory.

**/TBC**

**rate and review**


	6. Chapter 5- The Chase

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Chase**

"You alright, Natsu? Still alive?" Ezra called from afar.  
"Are you trying kill me!" yelled Natsu.

"Look! Is that what I think it is?" Levy called out.

"Wow!" they replied.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

* * *

Located at the very heart of the sea, lies the holy ground of Fairy Tail, the Tenrou Island. Afar, the island looked majestic and serene, with its lush green forest, gleaming waterfalls and rocky formations. Exhaustion will be a thing in the past once you saw its grandiosity. But the most distinct part of the island is not the forest or its elements, but the great Tenrou Tree which covers the whole isle itself.

After rescuing a soaked Natsu, the group sailed forth towards the island, maneuvering the ship towards its rocky beach. Ezra, Natsu, Gray, Levy and Freed with some of the guards set their foot into the island's warm shore.

"The others will be staying at the ship. Guard it with your life! We will contact you if something happens" commanded Ezra

"Jet! Droy! You will be coming with us. Let's move out" she called.

"I can't believe we're finally here" Levy said.

"What now?" Gray asked shouldering his pack behind.

"Now, we'll look for a grave" Freed replied.

* * *

The group walked with wonder, absorbing the scenery and enjoying the warm climate at the island. Freed and Levy with their portable scanning devices were fascinated at almost everything, they hopped from one object to another, trying to analyze and grasp on what they're seeing and feeling. "Amazing, this plant was known to be extinct centuries ago" Freed puffed, eyeing a large purple plant at the soil.

Much to Natsu's dismay, the trip was becoming more of an educational tour and not an out-of-your-mind adventure experience. Bored and hungry, Natsu set out on his own, leaving the others wondering behind. Climbing on a nearest tree he pondered "Hmmm, that waterfall seems near. Where there is water, there is fish!" he said excitedly jumping down the tree. He pulled out his short dagger, hacking away the things that strayed in his path.

After several minutes of trekking, tripping, rolling falling into pits, and battling flesh eating plants he finally made it to the waterfall. Eyes gleaming with amazement, he excitedly jumps into the cool refreshing water, not caring if he's clothes got wet. Skimming the shallow pool he immediately drawn out his dagger and pulled the handle off the end, elongated it making it into a spear.

Waiting for the fish to settle, he slams down his weapon, piercing an unsuspected victim. Shouting in amazement at his first attempt, he happily waves the fish up into the air as a blue and white blur passed in front of his eyes. Before he knew it, his fish was now in the hands, er… paws of the said blur. Moving slowly, he silently approached the creature that is happily munching on his meal.

"Is that a cat?" he whispered.

"Aye!" the creature shouted, making Natsu loose his footing and crashed into the shallow water.

"It talked!" he jumped.

"Aye! I'm not a cat you know. I'm Happy an exceed" the creature said.

"An exceed? Wait I remember that, your race was extinct centuries ago. How come you're here?" Natsu asked, pumping water out of his ears.

"We're not. We live here. It's the only place where we are safe" Happy whispered "It's the only place where magic is still alive" he sadly added.

"Magic huh?" Natsu asked

"Aye! Like this" Happy said. A golden magic circle appeared behind Happy's back giving him a pair of wings. Happy then flew on top of Natsu's head, still holding the half-eaten fish.

"You flew!" Natsu gasped. "You have wings!" waving his wet arms around.

"No, physically we don't have wings but our magic called Aera gives us one" Happy answered.

"Wow, that's cool. Do you think I'm able to use magic too?" Natsu eagerly said.

"Aye! I'll teach you. "You never know, that maybe in your past life, you were a mage" Happy answered back, flying off Natsu's head.

"Yeah, a fire-breathing one!" Natsu answered grinning widly, swimming passed Happy who flew above.

.

"By the way, I'm Natsu. Natsu Drackonheart"

* * *

"That bumbling idiot, I'll skin him alive!" Gray yelled

"Relax Gray. Natsu can take care of himself. He's been training since he was a child, mastering each weapon he's family produced" Levy said.

"I'm not worried about that Levy. I'm worried about the things that might happen, that guy is a walking piece of disaster" argued Gray.

After walking and searching for a soon-to-be-dead Natsu, the group stumbles upon a clearing with 2 large tent-like pavilions. What surprised them was not how it was erected but on how long it stood there. The pavilions looks brand new but you can clearly see vegetation grown throughout at the side of the walls with age, with small plants and moss covering it here and there. High above its roof was Fairy Tail's insignia.

"Wow, how old do you think this structure is?" Freed asked.

"We could take a small sample and take it back to the lab." Levy said

"No, we don't know anything about this place, we don't want to disrupt anything that might have live here" Ezra answered.

"Except flamebrain, who might be destroying half the island right now" Gray muttered while Ezra roamed around the place.

"Ok listen up! We will use this place as a rest stop. Put your sleeping capsule inside the smaller pavilion while the larger one will be our meeting place," hollered Ezra. "You can roam around but go on by groups. We will meet here by dawn" she added.

"Umm, that could "disrupt" the place right" Levy whispered sweat-dropped while Freed and Gray nodded and sighed.

* * *

"When I get my hands on that idiot…" hissed Gray as he adjusts his hold on a branch, a Ezra dragged both him and Levy to look for Natsu.

"You looked like an idiot now" Levy whispered.

"Hey! I heard that"

"Any signs of him?" Ezra asked.

"Well let's see. Tree, tree, tree, stone, tree, blue, pink, tree, smoke, blue, pink, blue and pink- whaa?" Gray questioned. Straining his eyes while adjusting his hold, Gray scanned the area again that's when he noticed a pink tuft of hair running above the tall grass while at the side is a pair of blue kitty ears.

Grinding his teeth he yelled "Oi, Natsu! Where the hell were yo-"

"Run-" he heard

"Wha?"

"I SAID RUN! YOU PERVERT!

"AYE!"

Grabbing his foot down, Erza shoved Gray into the ground and started running. Clearing his confusion, Gray stood forth and started running. He looked behind and saw a very dirty and frightened Natsu and a flying blue cat beside him. Far behind Natsu is a big reptilian monster with a gaping large mouth full of teeth following them. Alarmed he ran even faster than before. "Natsu, you big moron. WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled frigtened

"Don't question me now, stripper!" Natsu gasped

"Aye!"

"Is that an exceed?" Levy panted, sweat dripping.

"AYE!"

"Oi, stop asking questions and RUN!" Natsu squawked.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU IDIOT!"

**/TBC**

**rate and review**


	7. Chapter 6- The Weeping Lion

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

** Chapter 6- The Weeping Lion **

He's tired.

He's been running around the forest for ages. Natsu couldn't really stop even if he wanted to, he didn't want the scary looking monster bite him on the butt or in any part of his body. It's not his fault that he accidentally stepped on its weird looking tail. How should he know that it's sleeping underneath the tree, the monster looked like a freaking boulder for crying out loud! He just wanted to eat that freaking fruit he saw high above. Yes, he felt stupid for just stomping on its back but he's so hungry that he could eat Happy. Speaking of Happy, that stupid cat didn't even tell him that there's a freaking monster under it. Er, well Happy did, but not when the monster was already ready to bite his head off for awakening it.

Natsu tried fighting it at first but it was so huge and its hideous teeth didn't help at all, especially with a screaming Happy at the side yelling that they're gonna die by the wrath of the rollidillo, whatever that is. With just a swipe off its huge scaly paw, Natsu sailed into the air and slammed into a tree. That's when he thought that he couldn't defeat it, not by himself, so he did what he's best at.

He ran.

He ran for his life, looking beyond with Happy flying by his side, he saw the stripping exhibitionist Gray hanging by a tree, looking like a buffoon. He wanted to laugh out loud but due to his predicament he couldn't. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw Levy and Ezra near the tree. Gray and Ezra could fight really well but Levy... Levy couldn't even lift a pistolblade without tripping, she's all brains no brute. So in his loudest voice he yelled "RUN".

* * *

Ezra wanted to wring Natsu's neck and torture him in every way possible. But right now she have to save his neck first, well… all of their necks. She battled battalions, lead soldiers to war but she never battled a monster before. Running ahead, she looked past Natsu's back and saw a huge 12 feet flesh eating monster. How could she fight that? With its scaly hide she knew her sword or her any of her bullets cannot penetrate it's thick hide. She has to think of a plan and she have to think fast, her friends were already lagging behind.

She scanned the area. Afar, she saw caves letter markings: A to H. Not wasting another minute she turned her back and yelled "Run to the caves! Gray and Natsu protect Levy. I'll distract the monster. Now go!"

"Roger" yelled Gray as he passed Ezra, hosting a tired Levy unto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Levy tried to complain but when she finally saw the thing that was chasing them, her knees suddenly turned weak like jelly. It's the first time that she saw it. When she heard Natsu yelled awhile ago, she didn't hesitate to do what he asked, for she remembered how scared Natsu voice was.

"Ezra" she yelled. "Be careful" she knows how capable the red hair is, that why she was relieved when she heard that she was coming to their expedition.

"I've ventured the caves before" said Happy. "Go with letter E, caused it stands for exceed but not Happy. Aye!" Happy added plopping on Gray's other shoulder for he was tired and almost out of magical reserve.

Nodding her head, Ezra prepared herself to battle. Hosting her broadsword up high she ran towards the monster striking its paw. The monster screamed in annoyance, snapping its teeth near Ezra's head, slightly chopping off her scarlet locks. Knees on the ground, she braced herself for another impact, holding her sword high above her face to fend of the monster. Her eyes widen in shocked as a flashed of pink kicked the monster's head to the side.

"Natsu! What are you still doing here? I told you to run" she hissed.

"Well, I don't want you to have all the fun" Natsu snorted "And I know it's my fault we're all here" he grinned.

"Well, let' see if you can keep up" Ezra smirked. She ran pass the monster and into its rear, jumping as high as she can go, before slamming her sword into its back for hold. The sword didn't penetrate as deep as she wants but it will suffice. She removed her gun from her holster and shot the animal in the head.

Feeling heroic, Natsu brought out his spear and threw it into the monster's gapping mouth. Choking at the foreign object, the animal tried to shake its head off the side thus tossing Ezra in the process. Natsu then sailed under its head and kicked its massive chin up. Ezra stood up and fling out two miniature holographic devices into the air. When the devices landed in front of the muddled animal, it set forth a series of electrical currents hence presenting a holographic image of them running, while also zapping the monster in process.

Ezra backed away and sprinted, grabbing Natsu's arm. The monster shrieked in fury as it curled its body up and rolled towards their holographic selves. Glancing back at the distracted animal, the duo dashed towards the cave with their remaining strength.

"You guys alright?" asked a worried Levy

"Yeah, we're fine Levy" Ezra smiled while she tiredly plopped to the ground to rest.

"That was awesome!" yelled Natsu as he excitedly jumped up and down. Not even noticing the glare that the others gave him. Infuriated with his idiocy, Ezra grab Natsu's neck and smashed his head on the ground.

"Idiot" teased Gray.

"What did you say, stripper? You want a pi-"Natsu didn't finish as Ezra's gloved hand tightened around his neck.

"How's it feel to eat dirt, dumbass?" laughed Gray, as Natsu struggle against Ezra's hold.

Getting tired of their condition, Levy wandered the area with curiosity. The cave was dark with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The walls felt damp with residue thus casing the walls with moss and plants as a cool sweet breeze coming off the other end of the cavern.

Keeping her hold against the wall, she slowly walked further inside, gradually crushing her foot on the slippery ground.

"If you're wondering if there is any creature living here. There's none" Happy softly said, afraid of scaring Levy.

Levy turned her head towards the exceed at the side, she smiled, still fascinated by the said creature who was following her.

She slowly crouched down, leveling the exceed and asked "You're name is Happy, right?"

"Aye! And I live here at the island, in case you were wondering" said Happy suddenly remembering Natsu's question before.

"You sure there's no animal living here that we could disturb?" Levy asked still smiling at Happy.

"Aye! It's the only cave that is safe" answered Happy

"And why is that?" quizzed Levy

"Because-" started Happy "All the creatures here respect THE graves and they're afraid of the lion" shivered Happy.

Levy stood up, eyeing the other end of the cave, "Graves? Lion?" she thought. Picking up Happy, who gladly joined her as she hugged him from behind, she asked him "Can you show me where the graves are, Happy?"

Happy stilled for a moment not knowing how to answer, he whispered a struggled "I don't know" looking at Levy with a troubled gaze.

Levy looked at him questionably while he turned his furry head beyond. "It's an old exceed teaching to always protect and never let any outsider wonder beyond the cave. We never had any problem before due to the island's protection" he sighed.

Silence followed after, he then somewhat added "Maybe you guys were meant to be here."

Happy turned his head again towards Levy "Will you promise to just look and never disturb anything" his eyes teary.

"Yes Happy, I promise" Levy said slightly shocked at Happy's whirlwind of emotions.

"Aye, then follow me" hopping down Levy's hold, he struts towards the other end of the dark cave not even turning his head back.

She watched the exceed strode whereas she signal the others to follow them thus preventing them from killing each other.

* * *

"WOW"

Levy thought at first that once she exited the cave she will see a creepy cemetery with tombstones and caskets but she was wrong, absolutely wrong.

After they left the cave, they still walked for several minutes and followed a series of hidden paths and routes lead by a determined Happy.

At the end of their journey stood the most enchanted clearing that Levy ever seen in the island. Trees and variety of vegetation surrounds the glade, with large roots and rocks shadowing it. At the middle stood a large and ancient structure with a series of granite and light stones adorning it. Multiple fireflies hovers the structure making it appear ethereal and peaceful.

"Fairy Tail's first master. The grave of Mavis Vermilion, the fairy of Tenrou Island" whispered Happy.

A sense of nostalgia filled the group as they saw the grave, a warm feeling of home. They felt like they've seen this place in a distant past, a childhood memory or fantasy dream. Shaking the feeling off, the group moved towards the grave, bowed their head and prayed their respect.

"What now?" asked Gray still observing the grave.

"I don't know" answered Levy "I thought that if we looked for the grave, answers will pop out. I thought that it is inside a mausoleum that was filled with books and wonders. But-" she sighed.

A sudden crash was emitted behind the group followed by a high shrieked. Behind them stood a man in a suit holding a scared Happy by the tail. The group gasped and readied their weapons for defense but the man just stood there, observing at the group seriously. Happy screamed once again saying that the Lion caught him, over and over again.

Natsu almost charged at the man, terrified for his newly found friend's well-being but Ezra shielded her arm into his heaving chest. Natsu looked at Ezra questionably but she wasn't looking at him but she was focused on the man before them. He turned his eyes back and he noticed tears were streaming in the guy's cheeks. Soaking his polished suit with tears and dampening a stilled Happy, now placed in his shaking arms.

Face hidden behind his auburn mane, the guy removed his dark-tinted glasses and brought his right hand unto his face, hiding his tears. He bends down on his knees releasing Happy in his hold and weeps.

"Loke?" Happy muttered as he gently approached the wrecked man. "I'm just joking Loke. I know you're not gonna hurt me" he softly said.

The man named Loke looked at the exceed at his side, smiling a little. He turned his face on the group in front of him and gazed particularly at Natsu.

He smiled as tears tickled down on his face.

"You're finally here..."

.

**/TBC**

**rate and review**

* * *

**Pistolblade** - a long sharp-edge weapons with build-in guns at the handle


	8. Chapter 7- The Sleeping Maiden

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Sleeping Maiden**

Natsu was shocked, totally shocked.

In front of him was a man, kneeling on his knees as his teary eyes pierced Natsu's soul to bits. His eyes say so much... anger, bitterness, pain and pure relief. Natsu was bewildered by his words: you're finally here. He didn't know what to think of it. Is there a hidden message behind it? Have he already met his man before? So many unanswered questions stuck on his mind as he looked at the man who was sluggishly getting up after his little ordeal.

"Sorry I lost composure. It's been so long long that I-" he gently whispered, voice shaking with emotions. He slowly cleared his face, removing his tears while putting his glasses back again. He glanced at a concerned Happy by his side and pat his blue furry head.

"You alright, Loke?" Happy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Happy. Sorry for grabbing your tail" the guy named Loke said.

Loke then moved forward to the group, watching each member of the team starting from Levy, Gray, Ezra and finally Natsu. Quick as lightning, he punched Natsu by the guts making him plummet back on the ground. Taken by surprised, the team was frozen by shock while observing the man who was heaving with fury over a still surprised Natsu.

"That's for making us wait for so long" he snarled, his eyes on fire.

"And this is for coming back to us" he reached for Natsu's hand, supporting him while Natsu slowly stood. Finally having his ground, Natsu immediately tried to kicked Loke by the face only dodging by him by the second.

"You're still the Natsu, I know" he chucked still avoiding Natsu's series of punches and kicks.

"What the hell man. Just stand still, so I could punch you in the face" Natsu yelled.

Snapping out of her shock, Ezra suddenly grabbed Natsu's hand already hoisted to give another set of punches. "Stop, Natsu!"

She looked at the smirking man, who watched her with interest. "Your name is Loke right? What is your business with us?" she asked "And how do you know Natsu?"

"And you! You're still the Ezra I knew" he laughed, while Ezra gave him a devil eye "And still the Ezra I was afraid of" he gulped.

Getting infuriated by his weird antics, Ezra unsheathe her sword and point it towards his chest "Speak up or forever hold your peace" she snapped. Loke held up his hands in surrender, moving backwards towards the grave.

Walking slowly towards the tense group, Levy gently reaches up her hand to lightly hold Loke's sleeve. "Have you meet Ezra and Natsu before?" she asked confused on what's happening.

Loke smiled and straightened his tie. "Yes, you and Gray as well " he said glancing at Gray. Startled, Levy took a step back. She slowly put her hand on her pounding chest and stammered "I d-dont under-stand. When-"

Loke shook his head down, eyes hidden by his bangs, he glance at his still shaking hands and whispered "A long time ago"

* * *

After their little trouble, Loke asked them to follow him in a short trip. They were told that everything will be answered once they saw the other grave at the very heart of the Tenrou tree. No one said anything during the said trip, questions and concerns was still flinging in their minds as the sun sets down on the horizon. Exasperated by the silence, Natsu asked Loke on their supposed destination, only to be answered by a wretched smile.  
As the sun moves farther away to the west and the iridescent moon took over its place, the group finally arrived at their destination.

Way above the ground the group looked at the surroundings; the whole island could be seen at the center of the tree as they've set foot on one of its massive branches. Loke stopped and eyed the center trunk like a hawk as the center of the tree seems bare, with no branches or leaves sticking out of it.

Loke walked in front of them, back turned and brought his two hands up front. The group was shocked by what they're watching, the magnificent view of the place already took their breath away and here's Loke holding out his hands like a conductor. He somewhat commanded the branches to connect to each other, moving and shifting the branches and creating a bridge for the group to walked on. Golden and silver lights flew above their heads like fireflies, dancing and twirling as the wind gently blows the leaves on the tree. The group was dumbfounded by the magic of it all, they astound and amaze for they've never seen anything like it before. Snapping out of their shock, Loke motioned them to follow him at the center. They were both giggly and jumpy on what they will see at front but they were surprised to see…

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Just a bare, wooden colossal trunk.

Loke sadly smiled and hold the surface with his left hand while his forehead met the tree's wooden surface. "Princess" he whispered.

"Princess?" Natsu thought. "Did Loke just called the tree, princess?" he thought, puzzled. Loke then pulled out his hands on the surface and said "They're finally here princess. Please show yourself."

Sudden bursts of golden light were gathered by his hands. The surrounding eerie lights all came forth into the tree's surface making it gleam bright. They've all cover their eyes by the sheer striking light emitted by the tree.

Natsu gradually opened his eyes once the light vanished; he looked at Loke stooping by the tree, hands still in front of him touching the trunk's surface. Natsu then turned his eyes slightly above and saw a woman. An embossed wooden figure of a woman in the tree's surface. She's wearing a pleated mini skirt with a haltered blouse, with eyes closed and her hands in her chest like a prayer.

"She's beautiful" he thought, astound by the beauty of the wooden figure. He slowly approached the sculpture not minding the stares of the persons around him. He slowly moved his right hand to touch the woman on her hand. Started he suddenly removed his hands by the surface, bringing it by his chest.

"What is it Natsu?" Ezra probed. Instead of responding Natsu moved his hand into her chest, in front of her heart. Eyes widening, he suddenly turned to the kneeling Loke by his side and grab him by the collar, thrusting the guy into his feet.

"What the hell did you do" he roared at Loke, teeth grinding in anger.

"Natsu, stop" screamed Ezra.

"WTF Ezra! That girl is still alive" snapped Natsu freeing Loke in his clutch.

Startled by his response, Ezra dashed to the center and touched the girl's chest in her hand. "A heartbeat" she gasped.

"And the figure is warm" added Natsu.

Gray and Levy also approached and touched the figure, feeling it's warm. Levy looked at the sitting Loke at the side who didn't move after Natsu released him.

"Loke, is this girl, Mavis?" Levy asked.

Loke shook his head and stood up removing the dust in his clothes. He looked at the unearthly figure while saying "No, Levy. Her name is Lucy. And yes Natsu, she's still alive."

"Lucy" they've all said, whereas Loke simply nodded.

Loke approached the figure while he observes the people in front of him. He lowered his head and sadly said "For 500 years we've been waiting. 500 stinking years of heartache and despair. Lucy's waiting for your return Natsu. We all are."

"Wha-" Natsu stammered, backing away.

"You promise her before that you will be back. And she's waiting all this time for your return" Loke added.

"I didn't- It-It's some kind of mi-mistake!" he shook.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ezra bellowed

"Oi flamebrain- what did you do" Gray pushed.

"I don't understand" Levy whispered.

"Lusshyyy" Happy added after being quite for some time.

"You made a promise with her Natsu" Loke quietly said

"NO! No- I- didn't! I didn't" Natsu backed away colliding with another branch from above.

"YOU DID! Natsu in this lifetime may not. But Natsu in the past did!" yelled Loke

"Wha-"

"For 500 years! We've been waiting!... For Natsu Dragneel to fulfill his promise!"

A sudden gust of golden light burst off from the tree, startling the group. As a collection of hidden runes and stars surge out of the figure. A sleeping woman fell out and into Loke's warm embrace.

"Welcome back, princess"

**/TBC**

**rate and review**

* * *

**A/N: MY first note (yehey!)**

This is not an update.

Sorry to disappoint, but I just cant help it. I need to let it all out. Thank you for viewing my story and also thank you for all the reviews, it's usually the one thing that gets me motivated to go on (there are some instances that I get super lazy and just want to delete the story).

I usually PM the people who review my chapters but there are some that doesn't have an account so thank you.

My updates are usually MWF (Monday, Wednesday and Friday).


	9. Chapter 8- The Dream Within

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Dream Within**

_"Natsu?" Holding him close to her chest, Lucy slowly moved his body back and forth hoping to wake him._

_"Natsu, please open your eyes! Don't leave me here" Her tears dripping onto his face, slightly washing the dirt and blood._

_"Natsu, please!" She uttered._

_Heart pounding, hands trembling, she noticed that his eyes moved. Holding her breath, she heard it, her name whispered in his still parted lips, "Lucy"._

_She smiled "Oh Natsu, thank Mavis you're alive!" she hugged Natsu deep within her embrace while the man inhale her tranquil scent, planting his face on the nook of her neck. "I'm alive weirdo, just got tired and let my eyes closed for a bit" he whisper on her skin, making her spine tingle. Natsu removed his face from her neck and watched her beautiful but battered face. He used his bloody right hand to wiped her tears that were still cascading down her cheeks. He gently collide their foreheads together and muttered "Weirdo" while combing her golden locks in his hand._

_Lucy gently smile throughout her tears. This is the Natsu she knew, trust and love. Who will put everything in the line including his life just for her safety and her smile. "An idiot" she thought._

_A sudden explosion erupted not far from their resting place making them jolt from their reverie. A wave of shrieks and what seems like crushing and tearing of flesh and bones was heard. Lucy panicked not for herself but for Natsu seeing how battered and beaten his body was._

_"Natsu!" she screamed when she looked a the man in her arm, who was slowly closing his eyes again. "Can you move? Let's head to the castle. We-Wendy is already in there, healing the injured. We have to get out of here" she panted wiping the blood and tears in her face while looking at his blank eyes._

_"I-I" he suddenly shook his head side to side, looking at her worried face. He squeezed her shoulder and said "G-go on without me."_

_"What are you saying Natsu" she asked bewildered_

_"Please Luce... GO!" he trembled lightly pushing her shoulders._

_"NO! Stop it"_

_"LUCE PLEASE!"_

_"NO, no, no, no NO!"_

_"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS LUCY!" he screamed. " I can't... feel them. I'm...sorry" he whispered, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Go on without me."_

_"YOU THINK I CAN GO ON WITHOUT YOU?!" she screamed. Tears pooling her chocolate orbs "Is that how you think of me?" she whispered, sobbing into his chest, still holding his supine body in her arms._

_"I can't do that Natsu- I can't. So many have died already. I can't loose you..." she sniffled. "Not you..." she weeps._

_"Luce-" he started but his eyes widen as a dragon changeling suddenly appeared 20 feet away from them, sniffing the air for humans to destroy. Hiding his panic, he shakily tried to stand up, using Lucy's arm as a leverage but failed to do so, as a loud revolting cracked was heard from his knee. He's body quaked in protest as he tried to swallow his scream, his body falling in process._

_"Natsu!" Lucy panicked, she know he's suffering. She know he's doing it all again, making him push himself to the limit just to prevent her from worrying. "Don't move. I'll think of something. I'll never leave you." she cried, getting mad at herself, for she cannot summon any of her celestial friends anymore without making herself faint. She turned around and tried to put Natsu's arm around her neck but he just gently pushed her arm away. _

_"Leave me Lucy, dammit! Leave me alone and RUN!" he snapped while as he glanced off the side, eyeing the small dragon slowly moving towards them._

_Lucy was confused. She was frustrated but her tears just won't freaking stop. She too, glanced on what Natsu was staring at, as his face was contorted with anger and defeat. She gasped._

_"Natsu, listen to me" she swallowed, trembling in fear. "I need you to trust me okay"_

_"W-wha?" Natsu chocked, seeing the how determined her eyes were. He doesn't like that look, he knew she was going to do something stupid. _

_She placed her hands over his cheeks, her forehead touching his. "I- I... love you" she smiled sadly, never-ending tears showering her pale face. "Don't ever forget that" her hands shuttered in sorrow and love._

_"Luce...what are you sayin-"_

_"I called forth, The clock... Horologium" she whispered crying softly. She looked at her celestial spirit and mouthed something. Horologium just stood there not moving an inch, his eyes solemn by his beloved master's request. "Please..." she whispered._

_"Lucy?" Natsu asked as Horologium slowly approaches him. "What NO!" Natsu protested as the clock shoves him inside his body and started running away._

_"LUCY!... He said", the clock stammered,tears dripping in his wooden face._

_That was the last time she saw Natsu, his face screamed in agony as he cried in despair. He pounds Horologium glass cover, tears smoldering his handsome face. _

_She raised her hands and welcome not only the gaining dragon spawn but also the dragon king itself who suddenly appeared behind the ruin buildings._

_"If it's a sacrifice I have to make. For my friends and love ones, I'll gladly give my life for them" she sadly smiled. A bright golden celestial light surrounded her as she welcome death._

_"I love you"_

_"Don't forget"_

* * *

_"Lucy!"_

_"Lu-chan..."_

_"Lucy..."_

_"Lucy-san!"_

_"My child..."_

_"Bunny-girl!"_

_"Lusshy..."_

_"LUCE! Dammit o-open your eyes"_

_"Natsu-"_

_"Open them! Luce. Do-dont leave me!"_

_"Please don't leave me. Luce. Wake up"_

_"We're a team, right? Its always fun when we're together, RIGHT?"_

_"Please-"_

_"Don't die"_

_"I love you"_

* * *

_"Hey Luce! How are you?"_

_"I bet you're doing fine. You know being stuck by a tree and all- ha ha ha ha aa..."_

_"...Lucy"_

_"..."_

_*weeps*_

_"Luce- I- I really miss you"_

_"How long would you make me wait?"_

_"Please wake up... We need you. I need you..."_

_" Its not the same without you"_

_"Please Luce... I'll be waiting"_

_"Always"_

* * *

_"Good morning Lucy"_

_"Sorry I haven't visited you for awhile. Happy and I took a mission because we remembered that you have to pay for your rent"_

_"You always panicked when the deadline of your rent is near. Heh!"_

_"So don't worry about a thing with your house, alright"_

_"Happy and I will save it, if it's the last thing I can do"_

_"But also because of that, you have to promise me that you would treat us out to lunch once you wake up. Oh-oh make that both dinner and lunch. hehe"_

_"So wake up alright. I'll be right here"_

* * *

_"Hey, Luce!"_

_"Guess what! Jellal finally proposed to Ezra!"_

_"You should she the look on her face. It was hilarious"_

_"The guild throw another party for them and as usual Stripper did make a scene again. Heh, good thing I was there. I bashed his face on the floor"_

_"I'm a lot stronger now. Being a S-class mage and all. Heh"_

_"Well Ezra did get a little angry about the brawl and Juvia got the whole floor flooded because of her Gray-sama. Yuck"_

_"We miss you... Luce. We wish you were there"_

* * *

_"Wahh! I'm so sorry Luce. Your Landlady is a monster! Seriously!"_

_"I thought that she will eat me alive!"_

_"We tried reasoning with her, but no..."_

_"She's such a-Gah!"_

_"She throw your stuff away even though the guild and I were paying for your rent"_

_"She said that she will not save the room for a dead gir-"_

_"..."_

_"I..."_

_"Luce? When will you-"_

_"Luce I-"_

_"I tried Luce- I tried...but is so har-d"_

_"Lucy..."_

* * *

_"Good news Luce! I built a second home"_

_"Its here in the island. I'm awesome right"_

_"I called it, Natsu, Happy and Lucy's house. Yossshh!"_

_"I also put your stuff in it, they were getting dusty in the guild's storage. I thought that I could use it while I visit the island and also when you wake up"_

_"It's really difficult to camp out here you know. Hmpp"_

_"I also asked Freed to set some runes around. So only me, you and Happy are allowed"_

_"Nobody else, especially the ice cube ha!"_

_"The guild tried to help me at first especially the team but I told them that I want to do it by myself"_

_"I don't want to get killed by Ezra especially with her raging hormones being pregnant and all...yikes"_

_"Hey Lucy.. I was thinking. If- if maybe your with us right now. Do think we will be a famil- ha ha... Oi Natsu stop! You're embarrassing yourself."_

_"Forget what I said, Okay Luce?"_

* * *

_"Sorry I was gone for a few months-er a year?"_

_"Anyway it's really for a good cause"_

_"Zeref was finally defeated"_

_"Poof. Gone all thanks to me!"_

_"Hahaha... ha..."_

_"..."_

* * *

_"Hey Luce"_

_"Its been 10 years since you've been asleep"_

_"When are you going to-"_

* * *

_"Luce?"_

_"Laxus is the new guild master. Master...he's health is slowly deteriorating"_

_"But he's still fighting"_

_"So fight also, alright?"_

_"I'll be waiting"_

* * *

_"Luce..."_

_"I'm scared"_

_"That I may not see you anymore"_

_"I'm really scared"_

_"Luce"_

_*sobs*_

_"I- Im..."_

* * *

_"Hey-"_

_"You're kinda unfair you know?"_

_"Here you are, still young and beautiful like what you are 60 years ago"_

_"It's really unfair... hmmp"_

_"Luce... you know what"_

_"Even though I'm now old and wrinkly"_

_"I'm still waiting"_

_"I still love you"_

* * *

_"Hi Luce..."_

_"I don't know if I- I could visit you anymore"_

_"I'm-tired...Luce."_

_"So tired..."_

_"My body is slowly betraying me"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I- I looked stupid right?"_

_"They've said years ago that I have to move on"_

_"But-I-I can't."_

_"I-I ca-can't..."_

_*sobs*_

_"..."_

_"Lucy? You can hear me, right?"_

_"Please, please. Maybe just this once."_

_"I wish to see your smile."_

_"Before I di-..."_

_"I can't live forever Luce"_

_"I want to... but I can't..."_

_"So please..."_

_"One last time?"_

_"Please..."_

_"Open your eyes... ple-please.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Lu-Luce...?"_

_"C-can you promise me something?"_

_"I- I want to be there when you wake up"_

_"I know it's a selfish wish"_

_"But-"_

_"I want to be the first one to see your smile"_

_"So promise me... promise me..."_

_"That- that you will wait for me"_

_"And I pr-promise... that"_

_"I'll be back"_

_"No matter what it takes"_

_"We may be not be meant together in this lifetime"_

_"But I will try my very best to the next"_

_"For us to be finally together"_

_"So wait for me o-okay?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I,Natsu Dragneel"_

_"Love you, Lucy Heartfilia"_

_"I... love you"_

_"A-always"_

_"And forever..."_

_"Bye Luce..."_

_"For now..."_

_._

**/TBC**

**rate and review**

* * *

**A/N:**

This is what Lucy hears, every time Natsu visits her in the tree.

His pain, suffering, fear, loyalty, devotion and love.

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9- Her Tears

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Her Tears**

_"Bye Luce..."_

_"For now..."_

"Natsu?"

"What do mean?"

"Why can't I hear your voice anymore?"

"Where are you?"

"Natsu..."

* * *

She opened her eyes, slowly blinking away the bright startling light that comes from the bright sun outside her windows. She shifted her body to the side, snuggling deep within the comfort of her bed and blanket. She stirred her hand off to the side expecting a warm masculine body that always sleeps by her thus giving her the warm and the comfortable touch that her body craves and needed... well only if the night is cold otherwise she would have kicked him already outside the warm confinement of her home.

Confused by the lack of body and warmth, she slowly removed her blanket to inspect her room. Her eyes widen by what she saw.

This isn't her room.

Where the hell is she?

Panicking, she shoved the covers off her body and hopped off the bed. She gently twisted herself around the room to observe her surroundings. "There's something really familiar with this place" she thought. She glimpse at the bed that she occupied mere seconds ago. Observing real carefully at the piece she realized "Wait that's my bed" she gasped.

She sprint towards the nearest drawer and looked at it real thoroughly, opening and shutting its doors.

"This… this is my drawer!" she concluded.

"And that's my dresser... and my table, my chairs, desk and-and!" she yelped observing the room.

"What is going on here?" she thought eyes squinting in frustration. She quickly moved to her desk to open one of its drawers but something caught her eye. She glanced up towards the ceiling and saw... hundreds... no thousands of guild requests adorning the walls. It was marked by dates and names. She eyed the nearest one in front of her, slowly removing the tack.

"Dated X797, 6th mission without Lucy by Natsu and Happy" she slowly reads. She gasped bringing her trembling left hand to cover her mouth. She didn't even notice that she slowly crumpling the paper as she rapidly darts her eyes around.

"20th mission… 29, 32, 47, 60th…" she quickly read the request papers above her.

"What's happening" she unevenly whispered, tears pooling her brown orbs.

"This is a joke right?" she sobs. "Natsu..."

"Where are you?

* * *

"A summoner?"

"Yeah, a celestial summoner"

A few feet outside the wooden cabin stood Ezra, Freed, Levy and Gray surrounding Loke who was sitting on a worn-out picnic table while Natsu is sits a few feet away staring off the distance with Happy.

After the tree expelled a sleeping Lucy, Loke instantly sprinted to the nearest resting place the island has to offer, the hidden cabin. The others swiftly followed after the frightened guy, evading and dodging hindrances along the way, with only the moon and the stars as their light. When they had arrived, they immediately noticed a frustrated Loke at the entranced of the cabin, seething with fury with a sleeping Lucy cradled in his warm arms.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked, as his eyes wonders around.

"I forgot that I cannot enter this place" hissed Loke.

"Why not?" asked Natsu watching the girl in Loke's hold.

"Because of you, Natsu" Loke said, glancing back at him.

"Huh?"

"Hey look here!" called Gray who walked to the side of the cabin upon their arrival. He hunkered down and lightly wiped off the something at the side of the cabin's wall. They gasped upon reading a sign and slowly turned their head towards Natsu and Happy with their mouths hanging open.

Written on the cabin's wall was... "Natsu, Happy and Lucy's House."

After settling Lucy in the cabin with the help of Natsu and Happy, much to Loke's dismay. The group finally settled into the night with their portable tents and sleeping capsule outside. Ezra contacted Freed, to let him know the events and to prevent the others from panicking. She gave him the coordinates to their place in order for him to find them the following morning thus helping them with their little mishap.

Natsu preferred to sleep outside his tent finding it too stuffy and too modern for his taste. After what happened in the past few days especially today, he thought that maybe he preferred to live his life this way, away from the hustle and bustle of the big city and maybe... just settle in a small peaceful town.

Yes, he would like that. Away from the noise and pollution, away from the life his Father wanted him to have. Being the only child, he's supposed to inherit the family business. His father is a metallurgist and he built an empire with weaponsmithing as its specialty. His Father trained him since he was young to learn the craft of weapon-making and to learn the in and out of the business. It's not really a big deal for him, he loves his Father and his works but sometimes he thought that maybe...maybe there is more to life. That's why he asked his father three months ago to let him go out for a while, to have his little adventure before he takes over the family business. Then after a month he met Levy and Gray then Ezra, the Richter siblings, Freed, Laxus, Wendy and so much more, then finally Loke, Happy and Lucy...

"Lucy" he thought while he observes the twinkling stars high above him, which the city lacks.

"Lucy" he gently whispered shifting on his side to pet Happy who is sleeping beside him. Why does her name seems so familiar? Is it because it's a common name? No, that's not it... but he somewhat what feels sentimental when he whispers it. "Lucy, Lucy... Luc..y.. Luce" he uttered as sleeps finally takes over.

* * *

"Yeah, a celestial summoner" Loke muttered.

Freed as promised arrived the morning after, they were now discussing and questioning Loke as he too knew Freed but with a different surname and... well timeline.

"I can't believe Lucy's the person who sealed Acnologia and she was in the Tenrou tree to gain back her lost magic" Levy gushed.

"Not only that" Ezra added "But we were also alive during the dragon war 500 years ago" she shuddered.

"Reincarnation huh" Freed murmured.

"It's all too much to take, it's too insane!" Gray babbled out. "Are you sure, you're not mental?" looking at Loke clutching his head.

Loke sighed, being alive for too long has taken a toll at the man, and he didn't know how to explain it to them properly. He looked at the side towards Natsu and Happy who was quite all throughout their group discussion. He know that it's he's fault Natsu acting that way, he's the one who made him guilty for things that he did not do... well his future self that is.

A sudden bang quickly interrupted Loke from his thoughts; the sound came from inside the cabin. He stood up and immediately walked to the door, sighing as he cannot enter inside. "Tsk. Oi Freed! Could you PLEASE lower down the runes here!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a mage Loke" Freed alleged.

Loke banged his head against the door in frustration "Looks like Princess has finally awaken." He whispered

He turned around and looked at Natsu "It's up to you now. What will you do?"

Without saying anything Natsu strode up to the door and touched the doorknob. "You coming buddy?" he asked Happy. Happy simply nodded then flew up to Natsu's head.

"Well here goes nothing" he huffed as he slowly opened the door.

Loke just stood beside Natsu, he wished that he's the first person Lucy will see when she wakes up but fate seems to be turning its wheels again. He sighed, wishing for his Master's happiness but he knows it will be difficult. Things are different now, so much has change and he didn't know if this is a good or a bad thing for Lucy. He just know that he will be there if things will be too confusing for her, it's just him and her now in this timeline.

"Please Natsu, bring back her smile. I know you could do it" he prayed.

"Please..."

* * *

Natsu was shocked! He didn't know what to do.

Lucy... she's... she's crying.

She's on her knees on the floor with her right hand covering her face. Sobs racked her body as she clenched an odd looking paper in her palm. "Ummm Lucy?" he gently whispered, slowly walking towards her little figure.

Natsu immediately stopped when he saw that her body tensed up. She covered her ears with her hands as she shook her head side to side. "No, no.. i don't want to hear it. Natsu..." she cried.

Not knowing what to do, Natsu immediately fell down to his knees and embrace the weeping girl into his arms, "Hey. It's alright I'm here" he whispered while combing her locks with is hand. It hit him again. This feeling, it's so... nostalgic. Her sweet scent filled his nose, her warm soft body that seems to fit easily in his arms, her voice even though crying is like music to his ears.

"Na-Natsuuu...?" Lucy whispered looking at his face.

"You're Natsu, right?" tears flowing down her cheeks.

Natsu smiled and nodded... well he didn't want to sadden the girl even further and his chest hurts when she cries. Lucy moved her shaking hands into his face, feeling his warms cheeks in her palm "It is you!" cried Lucy as she glomped the man.

"Oh! Natsu, I had a very terrible dream" she weeps in his chest "You were telling me goodbye and I can't hear your voice anymore- and and"

"Umm.. Lucy, about that..." he interjected.

"Er... I'm not what you really think... I'm Natsu but-"

"..."

**/TBC**

**rate and review**


	11. Chapter 10- Her Goodbye

**I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Her Goodbye**

"Umm…Lucy, about that, I'm not what you really think. Im Natsu but-"

"..."

"What do you mean?"

Natsu scratched his head glancing away from her tear streaked eyes. He didn't know how to say it without hurting her even further, but he didn't want to lie either. He looked at Happy who was near the door still not stirring when they came in. Lucy followed Natsu's gaze while she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. Her eyes enlarge upon seeing the shaking blue exceed, his head bowed down while he hold his head in his paws.

"Happy?" Lucy softly whispered reaching out her hand to the exceed. Happy looked up, his furry face was wet with tears. "Lusshy…" he whispered wiping his tears.

"Lucy!" he ran glomping Lucy. He buried his face in her chest hugging her while Lucy cuddled him in return. Natsu just sat there, stunned.

"Lucy you're finally awake! You're awake now Lucy..." he bawled looking at her face

"Yeah Happy, I'm here now. Don't cry" she smiled while touching his head. She looked at Natsu while she embraced the exceed in her arms. She slowly observes Natsu's features, he now wears a different set of clothes and his hair is slightly longer than she remembers but he still have his tan and well-built body, his handsome face and his wicked smile. She was about to open her lips when she remembers a tiny little thing. She shifted Happy in her arms and reached out her hand to the crumpled paper beside her. She looked at it closely then shifted her gaze on the request filled ceiling.

"Um, Natsu? How old are you?" she asked watching at him.

"Umm..." he rapidly moved his eyes between Lucy and now a sleeping Happy.

"Well, I just turned 21..." he whispered as he anxiously combed his hair with his hands.

Lucy quickly got tensed "That can't be right. He and I were both 21 when the war started" she thought. She observed Natsu and noticed his scarf was missing and his canine teeth are not sharp and pointy as she remembers. She trembles "Natsu... ca-can I see your right arm" she asked, worried at the revelation she was about to witness.

Not knowing what to do, Natsu followed and slowly slid his long sleeves up his arm.

Lucy loudly gasped awakening Happy in her lap. She brought out her quivering hand and trace Natsu's arm. Natsu shuttered at the process, his spine tingling at the sensation but Lucy didn't noticed it, as she suddenly rotated Happy to looked at his back.

Tears filled her eyes once again. She stood up and walked away, her backed turn against them.

"Who are you" she whispered.

"About that... umm" Natsu stood up and walked over the bed, touching the soft mattress "I'm Natsu ... but not the Natsu you knew" he admitted.

"And Happy?" she asked.

"Sorry Lushy" the exceed replied.

"..."

"Ho-how long did I sleep" sobs tormented her delicate figure once again.

* * *

They knew what was happening, even though they cannot clearly hear what was being said, they knew how heartbreaking it must be for Lucy. Being stuck in time for so long, all the people she knew are all gone… technically.

Loke can't handle it anymore, he knew his master is in an awfully lot of distress. But he can't do anything about it. Unless they can break the rune's code or he was summon inside the cabin. He didn't want to intrude their little moment inside, but Lucy...she's hurting. Loke banged his hands on the door covered by the rune and he screamed on top of his lungs.

"Lucy!"

"LUCY!"

"I'M HERE! PLEASE… please, don't cry"

Shifting and paddling of feet can be heard. The door opened with a loud screeched, inside stood a disheveled sniveling Lucy on her feet with a solemn Natsu and sobbing Happy staring at the back.

"Lo-Loke? Please tell me that it's really you- plea-please…" she sobs staring at the man.

Tears filled Loke's eyes as she eyed his master. He was both glad and devastated by their condition. His tears flowed down his cheeks when he bobbed his head at the girl; he reached out his hands to her "It's me Lucy, only me."

A new surge of fresh tears stream down Lucy's eyes when she heard his confession, she ran and accepts the man's heartfelt embrace. Hugging and sobbing in his chest while Loke caressed her head in his hands muttering comforting words to her ears.

Natsu just stood there dumbfounded, he felt sick and hurt. He hate what he's seeing, he wanted to be the ones who's hugging Lucy, who comforts her, who lo-… wait what? Natsu clutched his hands to his tightening chest, he doesn't understand what he's feeling and he didn't like it…he hates it.

Lucy moved her face to eyed Loke's face when she noticed a person…no… people watching them. She gradually shifted her face off to the back and gasped. Behind Loke stood her friends… her family. Freed, Levi, Ezra and Gray were all watching her with grave eyes.

"No, no, no, no!... Please stop! Please" she pleaded, clutching Loke even harder.

Loke sobs and with a burst of golden light, they were gone.

* * *

Ezra wanted to punch somebody, she really do. She felt tormented by what's happening and she felt that it was their fault. But what shocked her most were her eyes, the pain and agony of those eyes while they looked at her. She too, wants to hold and comfort her but when she was about to move... she vanished.

She examined Natsu who was standing at the door and staring at space. "You alright Natsu?" she asked.

"I-I..." he stammered, clenching his chest real tightly "I gotta go" he ran with Happy following behind.

"Oi, where are you goin-"

"Leave him Gray. We don't know what happened inside. Let's leave him for a while" Ezra interrupted shaking her head. She sat on the picnic bench and said "I'm going back to the others. I don't want to leave them for too long" she said while she watched her friends.

"I'm heading back too. My head hurts. I want to think things over" Gray said rubbing his neck.

"Levy and Freed?" Ezra asked.

"I want to stay here and look at the ruins. Also I want to check out the Runes" Freed said while he observed the house and walked near it.

"Then I'm staying here too!" Levy said. "I'm worried about Natsu... especially Lucy" she whispered following Freed behind.

Ezra sighed looking off the distance "I'm confused Gray. What are we supposed to do? We came here to look for answers and then-"

"Don't worry Ezra. I have a feeling that we are meant to be here. Let's just wait for things to fall into pieces and then we'll act" Gray answered back. "And Lucy, I think she's the answer to our problems".

"No, she IS the answer" Ezra stood and walked forward. "We'll just have to convince her to come with us."

"Yeah. Good luck with that."

* * *

"Is this the place Loke?"

"Yes, Princess. This was your resting place."

"By how you said it...it seems like I died."

"No, that's not what I've meant. I-"

"Say, Loke. Why did you... not let me die...?

"Lucy, I-"

"No. It's alright..."

"..."

"Loke… ca-can you leave me for a while? I want to think things over"

"..."

"Su-summon me if you need me"

"I will. Thank you…"

"For everything…"

With a flash Loke disappeared back to the celestial realm. Lucy fell down to her knees and sob. Dammit she didn't want to cry anymore but the tears just won't stop. Her hand traced the wooden surface of the tree. This was her shelter for years...no... for centuries. Her mind can't seem to grasp what's happening. She's supposed to die, she gave her life to subdue Acnologia, but she lived... she lived while the others die. They left her... they all left her... alone.

"Why" she cried, pounding the tree's surface.

"WHY!?" she screamed, pouring her heart out in pain and despair.

"Why did you all let me live, if you're just going to leave me behind!

"Why..."

She hugged her knees together, trying to comfort herself. "If I died 500 years ago... maybe we are all together now...living happily in this lifetime" she whispered when she remembered Natsu and the others all staring at her earlier on.

"It's so painful Natsu...It hurts" she weeps. "What am I going to do now? It seems like yesterday that we were all together... But now"

"You're here but at the same time you're not" she sobbed.

"Now I know how it feels, to be left by the people you hold dear" she whispered looking her pink guild insignia in her hand as she remembers the 7 years gap when they disappeared during an s-class examination, leaving the other guild members behind for years.

"I want to die... please let me die... I want to be with you guys" she sobs.

"You already are" someone replied back.

She stilled, she knows that voice, that warm deep voice that she loves so much, the voice that always comforts her, laugh with her, shouts with her and cry with her. The voice of her nakama, best friend and the man that she loves... Natsu.

She looked up from her fetal position to the man that she misses so much "Why- I don't underst-"

"If you die, then no one gonna welcome you out there 'cause we're all here" he said while he plopped down next to her, placing his back into the tree's trunk.

"Well... I don't really know what's out there, it's just a thought" he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked turning to place her back at the trunk like Natsu. She sniffed while she rubs her face with her hands.

"Here…" Natsu hands her his handkerchief while he looks above the tree, blushing at what he was doing. "You look weird when you cry"

"Wha-" she staggered. "I'm not weird!"

"Yes you are! Weirdo" he grinned. She stared back thinking of a witty comeback but got distracted by his smile. "Oh... Natsu" she weeps.

"Oi, don't cry!" he panicked.

"I can't help it" sobbing in his handkerchief "You remind me so much of him"

Natsu sighed. He placed his hand in her head "Because, I am him and at the same time I am me. He and I are the same but also different" he thought.

"You know what" he said looking at her crying figure.

"I think... I'm really smart in my past life" he chucked stroking Lucy's head.

Lucy looked up to him "What" she murmured.

"Because I promise you back then that I will be back" he looked up to the sky.

"And here I am" he smiled.

"..."

"I'm back Lucy. Not like what you've expected but its close, right?" trying to comfort her. He shifted to his feet and stood up.

"I don't know what happened in the past. I don't remember things but promise... I'll try and make it up to you in this lifetime" he grinned at her, sunlight illuminating his handsome face.

_"And I pr-promise... that"_

_"I'll be back"_

_"No matter what it takes"_

_"We may be not be meant together in this lifetime"_

_"But I will try my very best to the next"_

_"For us to be finally together"_

_"So wait for me o-okay?"_

Her eyes widen for she remembered that promise in her dream, her tears continues to flow down... Natsu you idiot...

"So help me, okay Luce?" he held out his hand for her to take.

_"...Luce..." _she bitterly thought.

She looked up to him and nodded while she accepted his hand. She stood up and smiled at him.

"By the way... I'm Natsu... Natsu Drackonheart" he grinned.

"I-m Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."she grinned back, her tears finally stopped.

.

_"You may not be the Natsu that I knew, but you're still Natsu. Thank you for being with me always... I love you"_

_"Good bye... Natsu Dragneel..."_

_._

**/TBC**

**rate and review**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the views and reviews (you know who you are hahaha). Sadly I'm now having a writer's block, gah! I'll really appreciate it if you guys can give me some ideas.**

**Thank you...**

**Bye, for now.**


End file.
